kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
KO'd Kirby
.]] A KO'd Kirby is a form Kirby takes in the ''Kirby'' series. Though its role and appearance change between games, it always denotes the same meaning: Kirby has been defeated and needs help if it is available. KO'd Kirby debuts and features most prominently in Kirby Mass Attack. Physical Appearance KO'd Kirby consistently takes the form of an angel with Kirby's likeness. In Kirby Mass Attack, he is white with light gray feet and blush. His eyes are closed and his mouth is barely open. He has a pair of angel wings connected to his back. In most other appearances, KO'd Kirby looks roughly the same with only minor differences. He has a halo in place of wings and his feet are black rather than gray. In Kirby Battle Royale, KO'd Kirby looks exactly how he normally would but gains a halo to show that he has passed. Games ''Kirby Mass Attack The Kirbys do not have traditional health in this game. If an attack makes contact with a Kirby, he turns blue. If he is hit a second time, he is KO'd. He turns into an angel, slowly drifts upward, and disappears off the top of the screen, resulting in the player losing him permanently. If another Kirby touches the KO'd one before he escapes, the angel is dragged to the ground and converted back into a blue Kirby. Being KO'd is not the worst fate that can befall the heroes; Kirbys that are incinerated, devoured, abducted by the Skull Gang, or ones that are zombified and burrow into the ground are lost with no way to recover them, aside from eating enough fruit to create replacements. Many enemy attacks, hazards, and dangerous situations can KO one or more Kirbys instantly. Some instances, such as Gondolus' plunge in Stage 4 of Sandy Canyon or the Teetering Tree's collapse in Stage 11 of Dedede Resort, guarantee the player an immediate game over if he/she does not prevent or escape them. At the end of a stage, the player is awarded a bronze star if a Kirby is KO'd but does not escape. A silver star is awarded if the player takes damage but avoids letting any Kirbys get KO'd. The Bronze Avoider task requires the player to clear every stage with a silver star or better. Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' and Kirby Fighters Deluxe KO'd Kirby appears as a collectible keychain. When a Kirby is KO'd in the Kirby Fighters sub-game, an angel rises from his body and quickly vanishes. This is also the case in the downloadable Kirby Fighters Deluxe. ''Kirby: Planet Robobot, ''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe, and Super Kirby Clash Like in Kirby Fighters, Kirbys who are KO'd in the Team Kirby Clash sub-game release angels. This detail is also present in the downloadable games Team Kirby Clash Deluxe and Super Kirby Clash. ''Kirby Battle Royale The angelic KO'd form appears in every game mode except Battle Arena. When a character's health is completely drained, he is launched into the air and gains a halo, then vanishes. It takes approximately seven seconds for him to respawn. All characters capable of fighting can take this form—these include Kirbys of any color, Waddle Dee, Bandana Waddle Dee, Soldier Waddle Dee, King Dedede, Meta Knight, and Axe Knight. Related Quotes Trivia *The concept of Kirby turning into an angel upon being KO'd was first used in ''Kirby's Toy Box - Ball Rally. This may have served as inspiration for the KO'd Kirby mechanic. *In Kirby: Triple Deluxe and onward, before an angel rises, the Kirby that was KO'd spins around and slumps over backward. This is similar to Kirby's KO animation in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. *''Kirby Mass Attack''’s game over screen depicts a single KO'd Kirby floating under a shaft of light, surrounded by darkness. This may be a reference to the game over screen in EarthBound, another game produced by HAL Laboratory. Gallery !1KOd_Kirbys.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KTD KO'd Kirby.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (Kirby Fighters) KFD KO'd Kirby.jpg|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' KPR KO'd Kirby.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (Team Kirby Clash) TKCD KO'd Kirby.jpg|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' KBR_KO'd_Kirby.jpg|''Kirby Battle Royale'' SKC_KOd_Kirby.jpg|''Super Kirby Clash'' Sprites KMA KO'd Kirby sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' Category:Kirby Category:Kirby Mass Attack Category:Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Kirby Fighters Deluxe Category:Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Category:Kirby Battle Royale Category:Super Kirby Clash